A Day at the Park
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "A Parent's Prayer" by samanddianefan10. Martin's suggestion of getting David to improve his lungs by exercising leads to a surprising closeness for everyone in the family. One-shot. Rating is for mild innuendo.


**Author's Note: **I'm dedicating this story to Melinda, not only because she wrote "A Parent's Prayer"and dedicated it to me, but because I am so grateful for her continued love and support. Wheels were turning pretty quickly w/ this story, so I hope my idea lives up to the original!

Martin couldn't deny his disappointment when Niles and Daphne informed him that David was asthmatic. It brought back memories of when Frasier and Niles were boys. Their combined list of allergies was nearly a mile long, and most of them had been Niles'. It seemed as if this was the final sign that David was more Crane than Moon. And, though Martin loved his grandson with all his heart, he had hoped he might connect with David in ways he'd never been able to with his own sons.

Niles saw the look on his father's face. "Now, Dad, this isn't the end of the world. The doctor specifically told us that David's lungs might improve as he gets older. Many kids simply outgrow this."

"Wait...so, maybe we could help his lungs get stronger?" Martin asked hopefully. "Like maybe if he played outside more?"

Daphne had a sudden and frightening flashback to her brothers. There was simply no way David could do anything like that. Not when he'd scared his gym teacher enough to be rushed to the hospital. "No. He can't do that."

"My love, I want to protect our son as much as you do, but perhaps Dad has a point. He doesn't need to play rough. It's not like he's going to grow up to be a goalie for the Seahawks! But I think a bit of exercise might help him."

For a long moment, Daphne looked into her husband's eyes, saying nothing. She knew how much he loved David, and her. She never thought she would see the day when Niles Crane would be persuading her to allow her son to play outside! "All right," she finally whispered. The words were barely out of her mouth before her father-in-law let out a cheer usually reserved for the rare occasion that one of the Mariners made a home run.

After many rounds of discussion with David, it was decided. Surprisingly, the boy was less against the idea of playing sports than his mother was. Daphne insisted that the activity he chose be something safe that wouldn't involve a lot of physical contact. Even baseball worried her, because of the risk of her son being hit by a pitch. At long last, the family reached an agreement. David would spend Saturday afternoon kicking a soccer ball around in the park.

Then came the question of who he would kick the ball _to_. Because, after all, kicking a ball by yourself isn't much fun. Martin would have gladly done it, but Ronee put her foot down immediately. Even Daphne agreed that with his hip, soccer was the last thing Martin needed to be doing. Luckily, David had a few friends at school. Most were bookworms like him, but his one friend, Max, was a bit more athletic.

So, Saturday came, and the entire Crane family made their way to a nearby park. Niles and Daphne went by Max's house to pick him up. Max's mom was grateful to have a few hours to herself while Max and David spent some time together. When they arrived at the park, Martin and Ronee were already there waiting for them. Martin had gone out the night before to buy a soccer ball just for this occasion. "Well, you do you like it, David?"

"Looks great, Grandpa. But did you have to get a white one? I mean, by the time we're done, it's going to have grass stains and stuff on it!"

"Now you're taking after your old man...unfortunately," Martin muttered.

"I heard that," Niles retorted. "Now, let's get the show on the road. I want to see you two score some...goals." It took a moment for Niles to go through his mental Rolodex of sports terminology to choose the correct word. Daphne was forever teasing him about asking when the Mariners were going to make it to the Superbowl. Niles took the ball from his father's hands and placed on the ground, right in between David and Max's feet.

For a few minutes, the boys gently kicked the ball back and forth. It was like watching kittens play with yarn. The ball barely moved. Finally, Martin couldn't stand it. "Guys, it's a ball. You're supposed to kick it. It won't break!"

David turned and looked at his grandpa for a second. When he got a thumbs-up, he turned back around and kicked the ball, hard. Max wound up having to run after it. But he got the message. Soon, the game began to resemble actual soccer a bit more.

As she watched her son running around, Daphne kept a white-knuckle grip on his inhaler. She watched him intently, waiting for any sign of wheezing or difficulty breathing. Suddenly, Max kicked the ball a bit harder than he'd meant to. The ball sailed through the air, landing far behind where David was. But David wasted no time, running after it immediately. He picked up the ball, intending to carry it back to where he'd been before. When he reached the spot, it was obvious that he was more than a little winded. Daphne was out of her seat and near her son in record time. "Here, use this." She handed him the inhaler.

David breathed in the medicine. He could feel it working already.

"Perhaps we'd better get you home so you can rest now," Daphne said.

"But, Mom!"

Daphne gave her son an "I'm not kidding" look, and he knew at once that arguing was useless.

"Okay!" David sighed. "But that was actually kind of fun. Could I do it again sometime?"

Niles saw the fear on his wife's face, and came over to her immediately. "My love, this is good for him, remember? It'll help his lungs improve, and I'm sure Dad would love to be able to spend time with him out here. I know you were worried today, but I am so proud of you for going along with this."

"I know it's silly for me to be like this. I mean, me brothers have done so many things that should've killed them, and they're all bloody still here! But David's just a little boy. He's _my_ little boy."

Filled with love for Daphne, Niles kissed her forehead gently. "The way you care for everyone around you is one of the things I've always loved about you," he whispered.

Daphne felt herself relax at his words. She kissed Niles deeply.

"Ew," David said as he walked up. "Can't you guys do that after I'm in bed or something?"

"Aw, leave 'em alone," Martin replied. "Trust me, they're never going to stop doing that, so you might as well get used to it." He glanced once again at his son and daughter-in-law. He could tell by the look on their faces that this was just the beginning. He turned back to his grandson. "Hey, why don't you come home with Ronee and me? We can watch a movie or something. And Max can come with us, too, if his mom says it's OK."

"Yeah, that would be cool," David said. "Thanks for suggesting this, Grandpa. It was fun!"

Martin could hardly believe it when David threw his arms around his grandfather's waist. David generally limited his displays of affection to a firm handshake, at least for anyone besides his parents.

Ronee smiled knowingly at her husband as she took his hand. Martin was usually a tough guy, a man who'd looked at the most unspeakable murder scenes without flinching. But a moment like this could easily make him tear up. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

Martin leaned over to kiss his wife. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that a woman like Ronee would want anything to do with an old man like him. But he forced those thoughts aside. Today was, without a doubt, one of the best days he'd had in a long time. Sure, his hip bothered him now and then, and he definitely wished Frasier hadn't left Seattle. But right now, life was just about perfect.

**The End**


End file.
